Situaciones
by Nezumi.V
Summary: situacions que se presenta en la nueva vidad de bella, amigos, amor, desamor, felicidad, triteza. el enamorarse de la persona erronea siempre tiene sus complicacioes
1. Chapter 1

Prefacio

Jamás pensé que yo Isabella swan terminaría en un avión destino a Forks un pueblo situado en la península de Olympic, al noreste de Washington, donde mi padre Charlie es el jefe de policía y Mi madre Renne vive en Jacksonville, pero mi madre trabaja mucho y ella pensaba que me dejaba mucho tiempo sola y me sugirió que fuera a mi vivir con mi padre, pero para no ponerle la situación más difícil acepte. Aunque lo malo es que en el pueblo de forks la mayor parte del tiempo llueve y casi nunca sale el sol, y a mí siempre me ha encantado sentir los rayos del sol en mi piel.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

Llegando a forks

A pesar de que viví mucho tiempo en Jacksonville siempre fui de piel blanca y no muy bonita nunca tuve pretendientes en mi instituto pero eso nunca me intereso a decir verdad, siempre fui buena en mis clases a excepción de cálculo y ed. Física, siempre he sido muy mala para los deportes, y antes del deporte prefiero leer mis libro me encanta leer tengo una pequeña colección de libros y de Cds me encanta escuchar música y sobre todo música clásica.

La voz de la azafata me saco de mi ensoñación, sonó la alerta de los cinturones que ya íbamos a aterrizar.

Al salir de avión divise a Charlie entre la gente y en cuanto me vio se emociono mucho ya hacía casi dos años q no nos veíamos pero se veía muy contento de tenerme aquí con el.

_**Bella hija! que gusto verte tenía mucho tiempo que no te veía estas muy hermosa!**_Me dijo cuando me abrazaba**.**

_**Papa! Igual te extrañaba mucho me da mucho estar aquí contigo y pasar mi último año te preparatoria aquí a tu lado. **_

_**Lo mismo digo hija bueno vámonos para la casa que de seguro debes de estar muy cansada!.**_

**Estamos rumbo a la casa, llegamos y la casa seguía igual, después de todos estos años nunca había cambiado, no eran tan grande tenía dos habitaciones y un baño y ya saben lo común pero en verdad que me agradaba estar aquí con Charlie el es muy independiente y siempre me daba mi privacidad eso era a lo que más me gusta de Charlie y vivir con él era agradable y me gusta.**

**Al día siguiente me tocaba ya asistir a la preparatoria me levente me bañe me puse un pantalón y una blusa iba muy sencilla, yo era así, iba saliendo de mi casa cuando vi a una muchacha muy linda al lado de mi casa se veía que era muy agradable era bajita con el pelo corto tenía el cabello negro y tenía una cara de duendecillo y con unos ojos verdes espectaculares pero lo que más me impresiono fue el chico que estaba a un lado de ella era realmente hermoso era alto tenía el cabello de un color cobrizo era realmente blanco y con unos ojos verdes preciosos se parecía mucho a la muchacha que, me imagine que eran hermanos era muy hermosos los dos .**

**Bueno iba en camino a la preparatoria cuando la chica de cabello corto se me acerco.**

_-hola mucho gusto me llamo Alice. Alice cullen tú debes de ser la hija del jefe de policía Charlie_. **Me dijo ella con una gran sonrisa me puso muy nerviosa era realmente imperativa.**

_-hola mucho gusto soy isabella la hija de Charlie pero dime bella por qué no me gusta mi nombre es como de vieja. _**Le dije a Alice.**

_- Alice apúrate que vamos a llegar tarde es que acaso no ves la hora!._** Le dijo el chico de cabello cobrizo. **

_- Edward cálmate es que acaso no ves que estoy hablando con alguien te esperas!. Además te recuerdo que tu querido hermanito no ha salido de la casa- _**Le dijo molesta Alice en verdad que esta chica me estaba cayendo realmente muy pero muy bien**

Después decirle eso a su hermano se dirigió a mí con una gran sonrisa como si no hubiese pasado nada, Alice en verdad era persona muy carismática y extraño, pero me agradaba.

_-Y bien tu también vas para la preparatoria de aquí de forks, que gafa soy! obvio que vas es la única preparatoria cerca de aquí! Bueno ven con nosotros también vamos para allá vente. _Yme jalo camino al carro**. **

_-No gracias Alice en vedad me da mucha pena con ustedes no te preocupes yo voy a pie total no es muy lejos. _Se lo dije así para que no se lo tomara a mal, pero es que en verdad me daba mucha pena con ella total la acaba de conocer y era muy agradable y muy divertida estaba segura que íbamos hacer grandes amigas.

_-No seas gafa vente a mi hermano no le va a importar no te preocupes es un poco gruñón pero él no te va a decir nada, así que tranquila y vamos al carro que ya es tarde y se te vas a pie no vas a llegar a tiempo a clases._

En parte ella tenía razón ya se me había hecho muy tarde y si me iba a pie no me iba a llegar a clases temprano y no quería llegar tarde en mi primer día de clases a sí que acepte.

_-Bien Alice en verdad te lo agradezco mucho pero que sea la última vez por favor_

_-No te prometo nada pero bueno ya montemos en el carro que en verdad es tarde. Emmett! apúrate que es tarde no entiendo porque todavía no has salido estas peor que yo! _Grito Alice a la casa en verdad no sabía a quién se dirigía hasta que un chico alto musculo y en verdad que era muy grande parecía un oso de felpa y también tenía los ojos verdes como sus hermanos era muy guapo pero era un poco diferente a sus hermano ya que este era un poco de tes oscura y no pálido como sus hermanos**.**

_-Alice ya estoy listo cálmate tienes que comprender que un hombre como yo necesita su tiempo para arreglarse es que no entiendes que soy muy guapo mírame!._

_-hay hermanito bájate de esa nube comprende que nadie se va a fijar en alguien como tú sin cerebro, así que ya móntate en el carro que por tu culpa se nos hiso tarde y llevamos a una amiga._

_-ok Alice cálmate y que no me piensas presentar o se te olvido hacer las presentaciones _**-**dijo el chico musculoso era en verdad graciosísimo-_ bueno no importa yo me presento solito. _Dijo el otro hermano de Alice y se me acerco y me estrecho su mano presentando se como Emmett y yo hice lo mismo y me presente diciendo que era bella así que no montamos en el carro rumbo a la preparatoria hasta que Alice me presento a su otro hermano.

_- a se me olvidaba bella te presento a mi otro hermano Edward y somos trillizos por esa razón es que nos parecemos mucho por si te hacías esa pregunta. _Agrego ella muy entusiasmada en verdad me agradaban pero de los tres el mas odioso fue Edward cuando nos presentaron no dijo nada en verdad me sentí un poco mal pero bueno que podía hacer después de todo estoy en su carro estoy aqui sin su permiso gracias a que su hermana me insistió en que me daría un aventó hasta la preparatoria, y Alice no se canso de hablar en todo el camino a la preparatoria.

Pero no paso mucho ya que estamos en la preparatoria habían muchos chicos y muchos carros, nos estacionamos y nos bajamos del auto.

-_bella y qué tal te parece la escuela?_ Me pregunto Alice- _es muy grande espero que nos haiga tocado clases juntas en verdad quisiera conocerte mejor, porque presiento que vamos hacer muy buenas amigas__**. **_Agrego ella con una gran sonrisa muy característica de ella.

-_si es muy bonita y también me gustaría tocar en algunas clases contigo después de todos eres a la única que conozco en todo este pueblo, y en todo la preparatoria para agregar._

_-tranquila bella que de seguro vas hacer muchos amigos y en la otra escuela no tenias amigos?._

_-si de seguro tienes razón, y si tenía dos eran gemelos era los únicos que se atrevían a estar conmigo era la rara como me decían los demás_. La cara de Alice me sorprendió mucho tenía una cara de asombro que no se la quitaba nadie.

Me preguntaba si había dicho algo indebido pero lo pensé bien y no, no dije nada raro creo?

_**-hablas en serio bella nada mas tenias dos amigos y ni un novio?**_

_**- no ninguno mostro interés por mi pero estaba acostumbrada a eso.**_

_**- Wauo! no me lo hubiese imaginado por que eres realmente hermosa pero bueno dejemos eso atrás que de seguro aquí si vas a encontrar a alguien que te merezca.**_

_**-bueno si tu lo dices pero lo dudo mucho.**_

Íbamos en camino a recoger nuestros horarios para saber si nos tocaba alguna que otra clase juntas. Pero en el camino me percate que Edward el hermano de Alice iba abrazado de una muchacha muy bonita era alta con un cuerpo de modelo con los ojos azules y el cabello largo amarillo en verdad era hermosa!.

-Ella es Tanya Denaly la novia de mi hermano y una de las más populares de la toda la preparatoria, y no es muy agradable a si q no te acerques a ella en verdad ella es insoportable**! **Me dijo Alice me quede petrificada como sabia ella que yo estaba mirando a su hermano que vergüenza.

-tú! Pero como es que… pero no entiendo. No podía articular palabra alguna por lo que me acaba de decir Alice en verdad me quede en blanco.

_-Bella tranquila comprendo que pienses que mi hermano es guapo._

Me dijo ella de lo más normal como si no se tratara de cualquier cosa y yo también no podía articular palabra alguna como es que se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba sobre su hermano ahora que iba hacer ya en mi primer día y me he delato con la hermana de Edward esto era lo que me faltaba no lo puedo creer.

Bueno no pude decir más nada de eso y dejamos el tema a un lado fuimos recogimos nuestros horarios y tocamos en la primera hora de clases juntas que era literatura.

Ya era la hora del almuerzo y me senté con Alice y su hermano Emmett estábamos conversando animadamente, hasta que llego Edward acompañado de su novia la tal Tanya. Se sentó con nosotros, hasta que hablo.

_**Hola creo que nos conocemos soy Tanya denaly la novia de Edward mucho gusto**_**- **me dijo ella como si nada y con una cara de lo mas hipócrita se notaba que era una persona muy como decirlo muy doble cara! Vamos a dejarlo así por ahora y me presente para no dejarla mal como quien dice.

_**Hola mucho gusto y no, nos conocemos soy nueva y soy bella, bella swan**_**-**

Y su cara expresaba sorpresa y no entiendo por que. Aunque empezaba a tener una vaga idea.

_**A eres la hija del jefe de policía Charlie no! Creo que se llama así, si no me equivoco.**_

_**Si Tanya, se llama así **__– _contesto Alice por mi y parecía muy molest**a- **_**y sino te importa nosotras nos retiramos verdad bella!**_**- **yo me quede en shock nosabia que hacer pero lo único que tenia claro era que no quería estar con ella ni un minuto mas así que le dije Alice que si y nos fuimos de la cafetería y justamente en ese momento sonó el timbre y cada una nos fuimos a nuestras respetivas clases,

El tiempo paso volando para cuando vine a ver ya había terminado las clases e iba de salida para dirigía mi casa cuando choque con alguien en verdad que soy distraída y torpe pero no único que sentí después es el frio suelo del piso por que para mi mala suerte me caí ya que con la persona que choque era realmente grande y musculoso

_**Disculpa no te vi iba un poco distraído ¿ pero te encuentras bien **_**– **me dijo el parecía realmente preocupado.

_**Si estoy bien solo fue un golpe no te preocupes **_– le dije mientras me paraba y era un chico realmente guapo era moreno con el pelo corto negro, tenia los ojos mas profundos que e visto en toda mi vida eran realmente expresivos y era de un color negros intensos.

A_**qué alivio en verdad discúlpame es que iba un poco distraído**_**-**y me regalo una sonrisa que me robo el aliento este chico era fascinante.

_**No te preocupes yo también iba algo distraidita**_**-**le die tampoco quería que cargara con toda la culpa es que esto me sucedía por vivir en mi burbuja donde todo es felicidad para bella swan.

_**Eres nueva aquí verdad no te había visto antes- **_me lo dijo mientras examina mi rostro, y al ser eso me puso nerviosa y cuando esto sucede tengo el pequeñísimo detalle que me sonrojo mucho.

_**Si me acabo de mudarme al pueblo estoy viviendo con mi papa-**_le dije mientras le sonreía.

_**A si tú debes ser la hija de Charlie verdad!**_**- **grandioso es mi impresión o todo el pueblo sabe quien soy esto me sucedió todo el día ya sabían quien era mi padre genial esto solo me pasa a mi con lo que odio ser el centro de atención.

_**Si esa soy yo-**___y le di la mas sincera sonrisa que podía tener

_**a ok, mucho gusto soy Jacob Black pero dime Jake**__- _Black por que me sonaba ese nombre conocido; creo que lo e oído en algún lugar_. _

**el gusto es mío soy Isabela swan pero dime bella**

_**mucho gusto bella ibas de salida? si quieres te llevo hasta tu casa- **_sorprendida es la mejor forma de decir como quede con la propuesta que me acaba de hacer Jake como quería que le digiera, pero antes de responderle me acordaba que Alice me pidió que me fuera con ella pero en solo de pensar en el patán de Edward me daba de todo.

_**Claro me encantaría**_**-** le dije mientras llegábamos al estacionamiento.

Perfecto nos vamos- me dijo mientras señalaba una motocicleta, y creo que la expresión que tuve en ese momento la noto por se echo a reír- Jajaja no me digas que te da miedo montarte a una moto?

No, no es eso, bueno puede ser no dijiste nada que tenias una moto- le comente pero es que no me agradaban mucho esas cosas.

_**Jajaja no te preocupes no te pasara nada te lo prometo-**_ me lo dijo con una expresión seria en su rostro pero que a la vez me dio la suficiente confianza en el para montarme en esa cosa!.

Pero grande fue mi error al darme cuenta de quienes se encontraban en el estacionamiento en ese momento y que por la risa que emitió Jake pusieron toda su atención en nosotros. Cuando los estaba viendo Alice vino a mi encuentro y cuando llego.

_**Bella tengo rato esperándote pensé que te avías ido te iba a llamar pero no tenia tu numero, y me puedes explicar que paso**__?_- me dijo Alice con una carita de perrito a medio morir

_**O Alice se me había olvidado, que me iba contigo lo siento en verdad, pero me voy con Jake**_– le dije con una sonrisa en la cara- _claro si no tienes ningún inconveniente-. _Alice me miraba no se con un expresión muy rara tal vez era imaginación mía!

_**Bell pero me lo prometiste, además quien es Jake y no me puedes hacer esto; a mi a tu nueva amiga – **_dios esos ojitos que ponía y ese puchero no se le podía decir que no, dios a esto se le debería llamar estorcion

_**Alice pero compréndeme no puedo dejar mal a Jake ya se lo prometí**_- y en eso voltee y Jake esta recostado de su moto y se veía muy sexy, bella en que piensas por dios el frio y este pueblo me esta afectando y mucho.

_**Bella- **_me llamo Jake_** – creo q es mejor que te vayas con cullen, te parece ya mañana te llevare yo y tal podamos tomarnos un café si quieres claro- **_y me dio una sonrisa encantadora y si lo pensaba mejor esa proposición no esta para anda mal!.

_**Bien de acuerdo me iré con Alice y acepto lo del café mañana- **_de acuerdo este pueblo me esta haciendo daño de cuando acá coqueteaba con un chico que apenas conocía y acepta ir a tomar un café con el, por dios en verdad me esta haciendo daño este cambio tan drástico.

_**Me parece que has elegido muy bien bella entonces nos veremos mañana**_**-** me guiño un ojo y se despidió con un beso en mi mejilla

_**Eeehh…**__ si claro chao nos veremos mañana cuídate_!.- y le devolví el beso en su mejilla claro tampoco estoy tan loca para darle un beso en la boca.

_**Bien adiós Bells.**_

Se despidió de mi yo tuve que calarme un reclamo de Alice vía al carro por casi dejarla mal y para mas colmo de los colmo se me olvido que tenia que irme en el auto del grandísimo superficial y egocéntrico de Edward el mellizo de Alice que de mellizo no tenia nada y para mas colmo a Tanya su novia ya que iba a la casa de el este día no fue muy bueno para mi gusto. Íbamos camino a nuestras casa estaba tenia una conversación muy divertida con Emm es muy gracioso se parece al hermano mayor que nunca tuve, en fin cuando me estaba contando sobre un momento único de Emm cuando mi celular empezó a sonar.

**-**_**halo?-**_ conteste ni siquiera me tome la molestia ver de quien se trataba

_**Que, amor pasan dos días y ya te olvidas de mi me siento muy decepcionado- **_me dijeron al otro lado de la línea al escuchar su voz lo único que pude hacerfue pegar un grito que altero a todo el mundo en el carro, creo que me emocione de mas.

_**Aaaaaahhh… por dios si eres tu jazz como puedes pensar que me e olvidado de ti mi vida yo también te extraño no tienes una idea la falta que me haces.-**_Le dije no me había dado cuenta cuanto los extrañaba hasta que escuche su voz.

_**Hay amor no vayas a llorar donde estas, escucho mucha mulla**_**- **me dijo y si claro si todos en el carro andaban hablando como un par de locos y no me había dado cuenta, que Alice me mira me dio rara, mmm a decir verdad me daba igual en este preciso momento.

_**Si estoy en el carro de el hermano de una amiga y tu donde esta y rose como están los dos no sabes la falta que me hacen.**_

_**Tu también a nosotros amor ella esta aquí te manda saludos también no te puede contestar en estos momentos sabes anda en su momentos de yo soy perfecta necesito arreglarme para mi cita con el idiota Royce, es mejor no molestarla-**_y escuche de fondo un "escuche eso jasper", ellos eran especiales los mejores amigos que pude a ver conocido, en ese momento me fije por la ventana y casi estamos llegando a la casa.

_**Si te entiendo a la perfección mándale saludos dile que la extraño demasiado**_

_**Si amor ya le dije pero solo te llamaba para decirte que rose y yo te tenemos una sorpresa pero te lo diremos esta noche los dos por video chat te parece?**_

_**Claro ya ansió que se de noche pare poder hablar contigo y yo también te extraño amor hablaremos en la noche te mando un beso gigante y también para rose bye jazz te amo.-**_

_**Bye bells yo también te amo hablaremos esta noche cuídate.**_

Y así terminamos nuestra conversación justamente cuando llegábamos a la casa de los cullen que esta justamente al lado de la mía pero al bajarme del auto todos me miraban raro.

Es decir es normal que tu mejo amigo casi tu hermano te llame y le hables con esa familiaridad y de que no digamos palabras de amor, cariño lo veo tan normal así pensaba yo. Pero sus expresiones no eran nada normal pase la mirada por encima a cada uno de ellos y sus ojos reflejaban entre curiosidad y sorpresa hacia mi persona, me pregunto por qué será.

**Este es el primer capítulo de mi historia primera vez que escribo algo así, acepto críticas positivas para mejorar atreves del tiempo saludos para los que estén leyendo gracias saludos. **


End file.
